1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a portable microcomputer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wearable support and interconnection structure for a modular microcomputer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Over time, computers have become faster, smaller and more efficient. As computers have been reduced in size, so too have their housing requirements been reduced. Computer power that once required special environmentally controlled rooms can now be found in desktop, laptop and even notebook computers that are not much larger than a rather thick 81/2.times.11" paper tablet.
The recent adoption of the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard in the computer industry with the corresponding development of central processing units embodied in a small card-size package has further reduced the physical space required by a microcomputer system to an even smaller footprint. Under the PCMCIA or equivalent standard, the equivalent functionality of desktop and laptop computers can now be found in a set of card-size devices, each measuring no more than 6".times.2.12".times.10 mm. The exact dimensions of each card depends on the PCMCIA or equivalent release specifications to which the device conforms, for example, Type I, Type II or Type III PCMCIA cards. Being of such a small size, the PCMCIA cards, or PC cards as they are more generically known, are highly portable, having been designed to be carried individually in a shirt pocket, for example, just like a floppy diskette.
The primary use for PCMCIA cards has been to increase the functionality of notebook computers, such as the Hewlett Packard OmniBook 300. In this type of notebook computer, a number of PCMCIA slots are available along the periphery of the notebook computer housing. When a user plugs a PCMCIA card into one of the PCMCIA slots to expand the memory functionality, for example, of the notebook computer, the PCMCIA card extends outward from the periphery of the housing of the notebook computer. Unfortunately, this increases the overall footprint of the notebook computer roughly by the size of the PCMCIA cards, thereby making the notebook computer less portable.
An alternate configuration is the stacking of the PCMCIA cards along a vertical axis with a vertically-oriented rigid backplane-type connector to interconnect the various PCMCIA cards. The footprint here becomes the size of a single PCMCIA card while the height is dependent on the number of PCMCIA cards in the stack. This configuration, however, creates a box-like shape that is awkward to carry and is no longer possible to place in one's pocket.
Many work environments require an operator to do several tasks at once and, in those situations, requiring an operator to hold a computer in their hands would be a hindrance. While it is possible to carry a portable notebook computer, there is often not the space needed to set a notebook computer on in order to operate the notebook computer. Consequently, there is a need for a portable computer system that could be carried, and even operated, without requiring the use of an operator's hands and without requiring a desk space, for example, on which to locate the computer.
One example for such a need is a physician making the rounds of his or her patients. Typically, there is not the space to set up a readily accessible notebook computer and the physician may need to use his or her hands to perform an accurate diagnosis of the patient's condition. In addition, it may be helpful for the physician to have immediate access to all of the patient's current medical charts, various disease or drug reference materials, treatment and operating room schedules and the patient's past medical history. Typically, such diverse information might be stored on a number of different floppy diskettes or PCMCIA cards, requiring the physician to manually carry and switch these devices in order to access different information. The physician may also want to leave a message for a specialist to examine the patient or to make changes to the treatment or consult with other medical support staff. Ideally, integration of computers and telecommunications in a hands-free wearable housing could allow a physician to perform all these tasks as the physician moves from bedside to bedside.
As another example, it would be helpful in a fast food restaurant for an employee to use a portable microcomputer system to receive and enter orders, while filling prior orders. At the same time, if the employee had any questions about a current order, it would be helpful if he or she could automatically access instructional manuals or query to other employees without leaving his or her station. In addition, if the employee had access to a communications capable microcomputer system, the employee could alert the other employees in the store immediately to any problems or anticipated delays, even if the employee to be notified was not readily available. With ready access to a computer system for transmitting and storing information, these tasks could be routine. In a fast food restaurant environment, however, much of the food preparation is done by hand and requiring an employee to hold a computer system would be counter-productive.
A personal microcomputer system support and interconnection structure that provides for portable, hands-free operation of the microcomputer system, and that is adaptable for user-defined modular configuration of each modular component of the microcomputer system, would be greatly appreciated.